The Bite of 87'-Security Guard's POV
by Zaromi C
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfiction. So, as you can tell by the title, this is the security guard's POV (Jeremy Fitzgerald). After reading some opinions from the wiki, I believe that Jeremy was bitten since the "phone guy" told him to stay close to the animatronics during his day shift. It's my opinion, so don't be too judgmental. Hope you enjoy this!


It was my last day here, and I was moved to the day shift. All that I had in mind was where I was going to next. Mainly, it was what was going on with the restaurant. The "phone guy" (Who told me one day to call him Scotty) said that none of the animatronics weren't acting right. I glanced over at my watch. It was 7:30 AM. I had until 10:50 to get over to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. To kill time, I slept for a while. Though, I didn't expect to dream that morning. I was in the middle of the restaurant. Everything was empty, yet covered in ash and blood. Suddenly, I heard a child groan, "It's me." I woke up to see that it was already 10:30. I was a little startled to go back to sleep. So I got dressed in a black t-shirt with my name on it. I left the house, forgetting about the dream.

When I arrived, everything went like the ordinary. Kids were running, adults were talking, and the band sang their silly songs. I leaned against the wall, yet kept a sharp eye one the animatronics wandering about. Then, Freddy began to speak, "Alright kids. Head on down to the Pirate Cove because the show's about to start! It's our good ol' pal, Foxy!" Freddy, his friends, and the kids called down Foxy a couple of times, and sure enough, the foxy walked out from his curtain and announced the rules about his little area. Then, I saw a little girl walk up to him. I walked up to her and said, "Little girl, you can't get that close to him." "Pssh," she scoffed, "You're not my mom." "Where's your mom then?"

"She's sitting over there." She pointed to a woman, who texting over by the bathrooms, which wasn't that far from here. I took five steps towards the woman and she looked up. "Ma'am," I said, "Your daughter can't be that close to the animatronic." "Hey," she sighed, "She's not doing any damage to him. Just let her look at the fox." "I don't care if she looks at him, she just can't be that close to him-"

"Mommy! Mommy," the little girl said, "Look at him! Look at him! He's so weird looking!" She flicked the metal of Foxy, and he stopped talking. He slowly looked at her. She backed up, yet he walked towards her. I finally stepped up and shook Foxy's shoulder, "Okay. Leave her alone. She only wanted to look at you." Foxy looked at me. My mouth shook as his mouth slowly opened. Then, I found myself screaming in pain. Foxy bit me! People around me started screaming. Foxy's jaw was hanging wide open, yet he didn't do anything next. The little girl's mom ran over to me as I collapsed on the floor. She took off her scarf and used it to cover the bleeding from my head. Then, the last thing I saw was her calling 911. That's at least what I think she was doing.

My surroundings slowly cleared up. I felt something rough wrapped around my head. I wasn't in my house or at the restaurant. I saw a doctor walk in with a notebook and pen. He placed it in my lap as he spoke, "Hello, Mr. Fitzgerald." I tried to speak, but I couldn't. Nothing came out of my mouth. "Sir," he said, "I should probably say that you lost your frontal lobe in your little accident you had at Freddy Fazbear's. I suggest that you use the notebook. **If** you can still write." I slowly nodded as I wrote down, _Where am I?_ I showed it to the doctor and he said, "You're in the hospital. When we finished your surgery, you were put into a five-week coma." I smirked a little. Then I wrote, _I take it that I look pretty bad_. "Pretty much," he sighed, "I even hate to say that you can't really go anywhere." I looked up and wrote, _Why?!_ "This was a serious accident. Even a man at your age can't walk or drive in a straight line." I rolled my eyes as I wrote with annoyance, _I'm 25_. "It's still the same thing," he said, "But we'll take care of you. If there's anything you need, push the red button and we'll be at your assistance." I nodded and wrote one more thing, _Thank you._

The doctor smiled and walked out. I looked beside me. There was a thank you card. I opened it and it said, **_Hi. I don't know if you'll be able to read this, but I wanted to say thank you for protecting my daughter. That's not something my ex-husband would do if we were still married. Somehow, I wish I listened to you today. You wouldn't be wrapped up in this mess if I took my daughter away from that fox. But again, thank you. Sincerely, Kayla Lynn. _**

I felt a little better after reading the card. But since the bite, I ended up having words haunting me, "It's me."


End file.
